Evaluate $8j -k+14$ when $j=0.25$ and $k=1$.
Explanation: Let's substitute $ j= {0.25}$ and $ k=1$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}8 {j} -{k}+14$ $=8({{0.25}})-{1}+14$ $=2-1+14$ $=15$